1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mining tool, a system for detecting a mechanical load of a mining tool, a drill head, and a tunnel boring machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tunnel boring machine is a machine which is used to construct tunnels. Components of a tunnel boring machine are a mining shield having feed and bracing devices, devices for the installation of support and expansion measures, devices for material removal, a supply unit (power, compressed air, ventilation, water), and transport devices for excavation material, support means, and expansion material. A frontal drill head of a tunnel boring machine is provided with mining tools for excavating rock.
In a tunnel boring machine, it is important as a basis for precise control of the parts or components to know the mechanical load which acts on mining tools mounted on a drill head. This is required in many cases in a dirty environment, under the influence of strong mechanical loads, and therefore under rough conditions.
DE 20 2012 103 593 U1 of the same applicant, Montanuniversität Leoben, discloses a mining tool for a drill head of a tunnel boring machine for mining in rock, wherein the mining tool has a roller cutter fastening device, mountable on the drill head, for accommodating and mounting a rotatable roller cutter, the roller cutter for mining in rock is accommodated or can be interchangeably accommodated rotatably in the roller cutter fastening device, and a sensor arrangement for detecting a mechanical load of the mining tool, in particular the roller cutter, wherein the sensor arrangement is provided on and/or in and/or as a part of the roller cutter fastening device. Although this mining tool is user-friendly and high-performance, it can still leave room for improvements under specific operating conditions with respect to the detection accuracy.
Further prior art, which is more remote from the species, is disclosed in DE 100 30 099 C2.